Another Cinderella
by delos1108
Summary: Coal's life was great, in fact it was perfect, yet perfection never last long. His stepfather and two sons drag Coal through the muck everyday. Yet, what will happen when Coal meets Prince Alexander at the anual winters ball? Yes, this is guy/guy. R&R.


Delos1108: Hello everyone, this is my first time at writing a fairy tale story. I hope you like it! I own nothing!

* * *

It was a normal day like any other, the sun had risen at the same time and the rooster crowed in the same way, yet all was not all as it should have been. Coal, a young man of 15, woke up to his stepfather yelling for him from his room; along with his two other brothers calling for from their own rooms. Coal just sighed, got out of bed, and started yet another day of seamless torture. But it had not always been this way, no not even close. There was once a time when all was good in Coal's home.

It had been nine years ago when his mother, Ariel, met the Count of France Armand. Ariel had surpassing beauty and voice to match. Everybody fell in love with her and some more than others. She would receive many love letters promising her wealth, land and much more. Yet none offered her to take her son as their own. Many new about Coal, although they thought that like his mother, would easily make money as she did. Then there was the Armand, he was one of the few men who offered to take Coal as his own son and raise him as such. Within six months Coal's mother married Armand and introduced Coal to the life of an aristocrat. It was wonderful, finally Coal had a family. Armand had two other sons from a previous marriage named William who was 10 and Louis who was 9. Both accepted Coal as if he was blood brother. For three straight years Coal's life was perfect. Until one year Coal's mother was called away for a performance for the Duke of London for his 45th birthday. Normally Coal would have been happy to stay home while his mother left, but for some reason this time was different, and he was right. Late into the night Ariel's coach was attacked by thieves, no one survived. That is when Coal's life changed forever.

Almost instantly Coal was thrown aside by his step father and brothers. He was no longer seen as an equal to them but a mere peasant.

"The only reason I ever treated you as my son is because of your mother." Armand would tell Coal that every time he would mess up.

Since then Coal's life was filled with nothing but chores and servant work, and he would get a lashing if he did not hurry to both his brothers and father. So quickly he threw on his white tunic and brown pants and rushed to his father's room.

Before entering his father's room Coal knocked on the door knowing full well that there could be somebody else in the room with his father.

"Come in boy!" his step father's voice was rough and unforgiving. Coal opened the door to a dark room where the smell of cigars and perfume filled the air.

"How may I help you sir?" Coal kept his eyes to the ground and never looked up at his father.

"You little whelp." Coal suddenly felt blood come from his arm. He looked down and saw a shattered pot on the ground next to his right foot. As he picked up the shattered pieces Coal heard someone else's voice in the darkness.

"So this is the little wart that you were telling me about?" a young ladies voice came from the darkness. Coal still kept his head down not tempting to look at the young lady in fear that she may be bare. From the darkness he could hear someone get up from the bed and start walking towards him.

"_Please be my father."_ Coal thought to himself as he heard the footsteps get closer, but no luck. He felt the young ladies silk like hand against his face as she raised his eyes to meet hers. She had grey smoky eyes which matched her pale skin. She was bear all over except for her breast which were cover by her under blouse. Her blond hair was matted all over her face giving her a younger look. She smirked and pushed his face back down at the floor.

"Make sure breakfast is ready within an hour." Coal's father's voice came from the darkness.

"Yes my lord, good day my lady." Coal opened the door and backed out of his father's room with the shattered vase in hand. He soon headed for his brothers two rooms were he obtained their orders for him for that day.

When Coal was finally able to get rid of the shattered vase he quickly wrapped the cut on his arm with his ascot. He then rushed to his stepbrother's rooms to get their laundry and then headed to the kitchen to make breakfast remembering about the woman in his father's room. Just like he has said, Coal's father was down in an hour dressed, and ready to take his lady friend out. William and Lois soon followed and headed out to the local market to buy more expensive clothes and jewelry.

For the rest of the day Coal stayed home and washed the clothes, and bed sheets. He tended to the horses and chickens remembering to clean the hen house. He then moved inside to polish the brass plated frames and dust every surface he could remember.

"I swear sometimes I feel like a woman myself. Always running around doing chores and picking up after my stepfather and two brothers, will it ever end?_"_ Coal asked his refection after shining one of the frames. For some reason he enjoyed shining the brass frames more than anything. The repeated motion was soothing and comforting Coal didn't know why it just was. He was thankful that his father and two brothers left for the day. He didn't have to make lunch for them or any guest that would show up, and he could take a long lunch instead of almost no lunch at all. It took the poor boy about two hours to polish the down stars brass; he would do the upstairs after he grabbed a bite to eat from the kitchen.

It wasn't anything fancy, just a simple piece of beard with some salted meat, followed with a good cup of buttermilk. As he ate Coal remembered the days when he and his mother would simply just sit in the kitchen and stare at the world. They wouldn't speak or even look at each other, both would just enjoy sitting there doing nothing. Those times ended though when his mother married Armand, but not all together. They did have their times together just the two of them, and then the accident and all went to hell. It was about this time that Coal couldn't help but think about what his brothers and father were doing right now. William and Louis were most likely trying to impress some young girls in the square while Armand treated his lady friend to a diamond and sapphire incrusted necklace with the money he received from his departed wife.

Most likely, all around town the shops were active in preparing for the royal families annual winter ball. Everyone was getting excited about festive event, mainly due to the fact that this winter ball the prince would choose his wife. Even the royal house was getting ready for the ball. All the maids were running around getting things ready. Everyone was happy and excited, except for the prince himself. He really didn't like the annual winter balls. Every year women would throw themselves upon him begging him to married each one of them, gold diggers every one of them.

* * *

Delos1108: What did you think? R&R!


End file.
